Known contact lenses generally cover virtually the entire cornea or cover the cornea centrally while leaving a portion of the peripheral cornea uncovered. Contact lenses known to the Applicant achieve refractive correction because of the optical nature of an optically transparent, rigid, semi-rigid or flexible material that refracts light and thus alters the refraction of light striking the cornea and passing through the other optical parts of the eye to an image formed on the retina.
The concept of a tear lens is known to exist in the context of conventional contact lenses. The tear lens is formed by a layer of tears bounded on an anterior surface by the back of a contact lens optical zone and at a posterior surface of the tear lens by the surface of the corneal epithelium. A tear lens, as understood in this conventional sense, contributes to refractive correction primarily in the context of rigid contact lenses. This is because the posterior surface of the rigid contact lens maintains its shape and curvature independent of the shape of the cornea and affects the focusing of light in addition to the refractive power of the contact lens. While a tear lens technically exists in the context of flexible or soft contact lenses, the effect of the tear lens on refraction is negligible because of the general conformity of the soft contact lens shape to the shape of the cornea.
Numerous possible complications are known to exist with use of contact lenses on the cornea even though modern contact lenses cause fewer complications than contact lenses of decades ago. The presence of contact lenses can lead to stasis and entrapment of the tear film which can lead to an accumulation of corneal epithelial waste products in the entrapped tear film. Corneal epithelial waste products in high enough concentrations can be toxic to the cells of the corneal epithelium. Mechanical interaction between the posterior surface of the contact lens and the corneal epithelium can lead to abrasion or distortion. Entrapment of solid objects, however tiny between the posterior surface of the contact lens and the anterior corneal epithelium can also lead to corneal epithelial abrasion. Under some circumstances, the reduction of oxygen available to the corneal epithelium by having the barrier of the contact lens between the corneal epithelium and the atmosphere can lead to health complications for the corneal epithelium as well.
There is still room for improvement in the arts of refractive correction by application of lenses to the eye.